El Gran Reto de Entender a Rumanía
by Siciella Darklight
Summary: Bulgaria va a hacerle una de sus tantas visitar a su amado Rumanía, porque éste se lo había pedido para enseñarle no se qué cosa, y aunque sabe que Vladimir no lo hace con mala intención, ¿acaso saldrá vivo de su casa, sin recibir algún paro cardíaco? Porque todos y todas sabemos que Rumanía es un misterio. One-shot BulgariaxRumanía (BulRo)


_**Holaa~**_

_**Si leyeron el capítulo dos de 'Dig Til Enden', creo que sabrán por qué subí este pequeño one-shot de una (por no decir la que más) de mis parejas favoritas.**_

_**Antes de empezar, dos cositas:**_

_**1\. El nombre humano de Bulgaria, es el mismo que en el fic anterior de ellos dos, siempre usaré ese a mi parecer.**_

_**2\. Si tiene bastante aceptación el one-shot, igual hago más situaciones, si les parece bien ¿huh?**_

_**Pues sin más demora, les dejo la pequeña historia.**_

Bulgaria, aunque por fuera mantuviese su postura de pura tranquilidad, estaba algo nervioso y a la vez emocionado con lo que le esperaba hoy...

Más si iba a ver a su lindo vampiro.

Se sonrojó por un instante al pensar en su pareja, aunque en un principio le había costado confesar sus sentimientos por miedo al que el menor lo rechazase, Rumanía había quedado enmudecido ante la confesión durante uno de sus semanales paseos por el bosque y, junto a la puesta de sol, todo había sido bastante romántico y perfecto para ello.

Y ahora estaban bien, el asunto era que por mucho que lo intentase...

_'Jamás lograría comprender del todo al vampiro'._

Se conocían desde hace cientos de años y todo lo que el mundo quiera, pero había que reconocer que el rumano era toda una caja de sorpresas, nunca podrías esperarte conocerlo del todo porque al final siempre andaba sorprendiéndote con algo.

Y Dèitrin lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Cavilando en sus pensamientos, llegó frente a la puerta de la casa del de ojos rojos y, dudando por un segundo, tocó el timbre con suavidad, esperando pacientemente a que el otro le abriese.

Al pasar dos minutos, no pudo evitar preocuparse, y decidió mirar por la ventana que estaba al lado de la puerta...

Grave error.

Cuando miró, vió una calavera pintada de la manera más terrorífica posible empotrada en el cristal, así que no pudo evitar soltar un grito algo agudo y echarse para atrás ante el miedo.

Mira que le había dicho a Vladimir que todo lo que tenga que ver con el terror en vivo le asustaba terriblemente.

Mientras intentaba coger aire ante el susto y, con los ojos bien abiertos, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la entrada al abrir y, para su tranquilidad, no era ni más ni menos que el dueño de la casa...riéndose a carcajadas a causa de la cara que él mismo había puesto.

\- ¡PFJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA~!- rió sin parar, sujetándose el estómago de la risa y acercándose al más alto, ya calmándose un poco y mirándolo fijamente- ¡Lo siento Dèi~! ¡Pero tenía que hacerlo!

Acto seguido, se abrazó al búlgaro con su dulzura y ternura características, mientras el mayor, tras recuperar el color y la calma a pesar de jadear levemente de la falta de aire, correspondió el gesto con delicadeza, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte del de cabellos castaño miel.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el vampiro mirando a los ojos verdes de su contrario, quién asentía levemente como afirmación, para depositar un dulce beso en los labios del más bajo.

\- Estoy bien Vlad- le sonrió- pero no deberías recibirme con cosas que me podrían provocar paros cardíacos.

El menor asintió levemente, bajando la cabeza al sentirse culpable.

\- L-Lo siento...yo...- se disculpó de repente, con la voz algo quebrada.

\- ¡Hey! No te culpes Ruma, sé que lo hiciste con la mejor intención- le dijo en tono dulce y tranquilizador, levantándole el mentón chocando sus miradas- solo intentabas divertirte como de costumbre, estoy bien ¿sí?

Al ver la sonrisa de Rumanía, se sintió mucho mejor.

\- ¡Ven!- dijo el rumano volviendo a su hiperactividad y rebosante energía- ¡Tengo que enseñarte algo!

Lo jaló de la mano dentro de la vivienda, la cual parecía estar bastante tranquila.

El vampiro cerró la puerta tras pasar ambos, sentándose en el sofá y el de cabellos azabaches a su lado.

\- ¡Espera aquí!- le pidió con unos rápidos movimientos de brazos y con una ilusión infantil que se veía tierna en él, a ojos de Bulgaria.

Segundos después, Vladimir apareció con algo a su espalda.

\- ¿Qué traes ahí, vampiro?- le preguntó con una ceja levantada, marcando un poco su acento.

La sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del castaño fue una de total travesura, y eso no podía traer nada bueno...¿o sí?

\- Míralo- le tendió un papel que parecía ser un acta de algo.

Dèitrin tomó el papel con delicadeza, mirándolo y leyendo su contenido detenidamente, fijándose en el dato más importante.

\- ¡Salí de la crisis! ¡Ya no estoy en rojos!- chilló entusiasmado su novio mientras se tiraba encima suya cayendo sentado sobre su cadera.

Colocó el papel sobre la mesilla que estaba enfrente, mirando fijamente a los ojos rojos de su linda pareja, quien le sonreía ampliamente y con un brillo de ilusión.

\- Enhorabuena- le dijo con voz calma, acariciando su espalda con cariño- me supongo que habrá que celebrarlo, ¿no?

Bulgaria lo recostó de espalda al sofá, quedando totalmente encima de él, contemplándolo con cariño y lujuría escondida. Rumanía tampoco se quedaba atrás, y le dedicó una mirada lujuriosa.

\- Por supuesto- contestó arrastrando las sílabas en un tono seductor, mientras Dèitrin se lanzaba a besarlo fogosamente.

Entre besos, caricias, susurros, al final quedaron ambos en ropa interior, habiendo perdido el control de sus actos hace ya un par de prendas de ropa.

Estaba claro que entre los suspiros y gemidos de Vladimir, las caricias y los besos, Sofía estaba a punto.

Pero no siempre se tiene suerte.

Repentinamente, una araña gigantesca que estaba en el techo de la sala donde ambos estaban a lo que estaban, se descolgó y cayó justo en la espalda de Bulgaria, haciendo a éste saltar hacia atrás de golpe interrumpiendo el acto, para desgracia de ambos.

Pero el búlgaro enpalideció nuevamente al ver la araña.

\- ¡AHHHHH! ¡Quítala de ahí! ¡QUÍTALA!- chilló asustado, pues su mayor fobia eran los arácnidos.

Rumanía echó a reír y cogió la enorme y peluda araña entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Tonto! ¡Es de peluche!- le dijo entre risas, consiguiendo que Dèitrin se sonrojara de vergüenza como un semáforo, mirando a otro lado.

Desde luego, nunca comprendería a Rumanía.

_**Espero que les haya gustado ;D**_

_**Si tiene aceptación, como dije arriba, igual hago segunda parte.**_

_**Que pasen buen día y gracias por leer :)**_


End file.
